


A Letter From Me To You

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod, theAbandoned_Grimoire



Series: Yin and Yang [4]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cute, Deities, Gods, Legends, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Messenger Rabbit, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythological AU, Mythology - Freeform, Oblivious Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Pining Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Rabbits, Romantic Fluff, Zombie Rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAbandoned_Grimoire/pseuds/theAbandoned_Grimoire
Summary: “I had a small chat with Zewu-Jun lately,” his shijie smiles, and Wei Wuxian blinks. Lan Xichen was truly deserving of his title as Lord Knowledge, and he had just given Wuxian the key to a most amazing, fantastical idea.It's time to write Han Guang-Jun a letter!/OR/ the one in which we find a way to give them more rabbit children.





	A Letter From Me To You

There’s nothing quite like having family over for a visit, Wei Wuxian thinks. Jiang Yanli has once again paid him a visit in the underworld, with some news (and another pot of lotus soup!) that promises to be interesting.

“I had a small chat with Zewu-Jun lately,” his shijie starts, ladling out the soup into three portions - one for each of them, and the last set aside for Wen Ning. She doesn’t continue speaking, however, and he doesn’t mind filling in the silence with a question, as he knows she is expecting.

“Oh? What about, shijie?”

She smiles softly, and Wei Wuxian wonders at it. Lan Xichen and Shijie are probably two of the most well-mannered, polite people in the world, and Wei Wuxian belatedly wonders if their talk consisted mainly of them smiling at each other while drinking tea, interspersed ever so often with “please” and “thank you”.

(It was an amusing thought, at the very least.)

“Well,” Shijie begins. “Since you do seem ever so enamoured with his younger brother, I thought it would be a good idea to find out more about Han Guang-Jun. And since summer’s just barely started now, everyone knows how busy he would be, I would rather not disturb him! So I went to his brother, instead.”

Ah, Shijie is so smart. And considerate!

“I thought you might want to have more opportunities to talk with Han Guang-Jun,” she continues. “Since you seem to like him so much! Zewu-Jun agrees, of course, so we sat down and tried to think of ways that you two could communicate.”

“Oh?”

“He mentioned using rabbits as messengers, should you ever wish to send a letter to his brother.” Yanli sighs, folding her hands in worry. “I’m not sure if he knows you can’t touch living things without them dying, but I suppose the idea was thoughtful.”

Wei Wuxian blinks at that, momentarily taken aback. He wonders if Lan Xichen knew exactly what the circumstances of his meeting with Lan Wangji had been- as far as he can remember, all his gushing about Lan Wangji had been solely focused on his beauty and grace and perfection. He doesn’t think he’d mentioned rabbits anywhere.

Did Han Guang-Jun talk about him to his brother too?

Huh. Maybe it was to complain about how Wei Wuxian had basically invaded his personal space and almost made him lose his poker face.

The mental image of Lan Wangji pouting, complaining about the big bad god of death bullying him makes Wei Wuxian chuckle.

But surely Lan Xichen wouldn’t be encouraging correspondence if Wei Wuxian had truly annoyed Lan Wangji, would he? Ahh, his counterpart in the world of the living truly is one of a kind indeed. He’d seemed so shocked, so scandalised at the way Wei Wuxian had acted, but secretly he must not have been that negatively affected by it if his big brother was now trying to get him to communicate more with the very person who’d supposedly enraged him.

Wei Wuxian recalls that outraged expression, the way that bright aura had folded in on itself, condensing abruptly before spiriting its owner away within the blink of an eye, and grins.

He would like the chance to talk to Lan Wangji again.

Rabbit messengers, huh...

* * *

His rabbits are agitated today, Wangji notes. A few quick steps take him to the meadow outside where they graze, but before he arrives, he’s already spotted it - on a few of his rabbits’ white coats are splashes of red.

It’s impossible, he thinks, but mechanically lifts the one closest to him for a thorough check anyway. There are no other animals here, and Wangji’s worries are temporarily assuaged when the rabbit proves to be unhurt. Deft fingers stroke a line down the gentle pelt, wiping away the blood, and he frowns when the sticky liquid clings to his hand. It’s fresh, which means that at least one rabbit here is injured. There was no other explanation for how the blood got on several of them. 

The question was, which one?

It takes him the better part of the day to chase down all the bloodied rabbits, and clean them off one by one. In the end, he’s left with just one more, and by process of elimination, it has to be this little rabbit who was the injured fellow.

Red eyes look at Wangji as he approaches. The way the light of the setting sun bounces off them leaves a glassy sheen; the colour as deep and cloying as freshly spilled blood. Wangji’s not entirely certain it’s a trick of the light, but attempts to pick up the rabbit anyway.

Then it blinks at him, and a drop of red oozes out from its eyes.

Wangji _panics_ , and immediately pours his power into the tiny form of the rabbit in an attempt to heal it. There’s something familiar about the energy that courses through its body, but he barely has time to think about it before it _bounces_ and attaches itself to him, even as it tries begging for more pats.

It’s… oddly clingy for a rabbit.

(And why did a rabbit that was essentially blind become so hyper?)

Something under the rabbit is poking at him, and it’s with a practiced hand that he flips the little one over. The rabbit is in possession of a tiny messenger bag, from which he can hear the rustle of paper. (The idea of a messenger rabbit is cute, and if he was anyone other than Lan Wangji, he might have cooed.)

The rabbit blinks at him again, and Wangji wipes the blood away with a sleeve, even as he pulls out the contents of the pouch. It’s a letter, written in a scratchy, sort of messy handwriting, and it’s signed: Wei Ying.

His heart skips a beat, and Wangji is _certain_ the tips of his ears are red.

Putting the letter aside for later, he examines the rabbit again, and this time things are clear. The rabbit is slightly colder than the rest of his, and his power does nothing to heal it - because there’s nothing to heal, his mind whispers. The rabbit is animated, but it is also dead, and the energy he sensed was Wei Wuxian’s power over death.

This rabbit is one of the undead.

A small frown creases his expression, and Wangji pats the rabbit again, holding it close to warm it up. He remembers the way the grass withered in the presence of the god of death. The dead - and the undead - are the only things Wuxian would be able to come into contact with, so it’s really not too surprising. Wangji feels a tiny pang of pain for its unfortunate death, but this way, it sort of gets a chance at an immortal life.

(Doesn’t it hurt Wei Wuxian, watching life drain away whenever he touches something?)

Wangji pushes the intruding thoughts from his mind, telling himself that every dominion came with its ups and downs. Surely Wei Wuxian was not truly affected by it, for death would never have chosen him as its master otherwise.

The rabbit in his hands wriggles a little, as if asking for attention, and Wangji gives the tiny thing what it wants. He tucks it against his chest, heedless of the way red drips onto his white robes- bloodstains may be a concern to mortals, but to a god like Wangji, they are barely worth even a fleeting thought.

Wangji runs gentle fingers down a soft-furred back, bringing the creature into his house as he pulls out a chair for himself, setting the rabbit down in his lap as he unfurls the letter.

_Han Guang-Jun! _The letter reads, and while the handwriting is far from the almost flawless characters Uncle has instilled in him, Wangji finds little trouble in reading the words themselves.__

____

_Or Lan Zhan, can I call you Lan Zhan- yeah, we’re about the same age, right, you can call me Wei Ying too, I mean! Anyway, I’m writing this because Shijie came to visit and she said she talked to your brother and they wanted us to talk more!_

_(The rabbits were your brother’s idea- did you tell him how we met?)_

_Do you actually like me, Lan Zhan! I like you, you’re really pretty and you’re so fun to tease- ahh, but you told your brother about me so that must mean you like me, right? I like you too!_

_Wait, I already said that, oops, but I’m mostly excited about this! I’ve never thought of actually using my undead to send messages before! I know the other gods like to use things from their own dominions to send letters- Shijie sends fire messages sometimes, after all! Usually I just teleport the letter to whoever it needs to go to, but that’s really so much work! You’ve got to know where the recipient is and everything, if not the letter just comes back to you, it’s such a chore!_

_This was such a great idea, my rabbits can actually track you down so I don’t need to specify a place, just a person, your brother really does deserve his mantle of Lord Knowledge, doesn’t he!_

_Anyway, this is mostly just a first letter testing this out! I hope the letter reaches you safely -please don’t hurt my rabbit, I’ve only just created her but I already love her- and reply back whenever! Just put your letter in the pouch and she’ll come running back to me!_

_Really hoping you actually like rabbits,  
Wei Ying_

The letter’s contents are hardly the formal messages that Wangji often gets from his deputies, or from other gods, but somehow the lighthearted tone of it makes Wangji’s heart beat faster in his chest, makes his ears feel warm. He thinks he might be smiling as he rereads the contents of the letter, imagining Wei Wuxian sitting in his palace grinning that beautiful, _beautiful_ smile as he scribbled his words. Really, Wangji has never met anyone like Wei Wuxian, with his smile like a miniature sun, his warmth at odds with his domain.

Wei Wuxian is truly one of a kind.

* * *

When Brother tells him about the gathering at Lotus Pier, Wangji wonders why they’re invited. Sure, Jiang Yanli is a gracious and kind goddess, one of the most genuinely caring beings out there, but Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen have never been as close to her as some of the other gods.

But Brother seems excited, and is rather insistent that Wangji come, so Wangji pushes aside his questions and agrees. He is free, after all, and Brother has never led him wrong.

(He ignores the fluttering of his heart and the tiny, nudging hope that maybe, just maybe, he’ll get to see Wei Ying there.)

**Author's Note:**

> We weren't certain what the zombie rabbit should look like in the beginning, but then I remembered [Tina Yu's sculpture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tajs74bXKmc)! -A
> 
> [PotterheadAvengerDemigod's Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_clouddreamer/)  
> Pop over and say hi to Potterhead!


End file.
